


La despedida

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se reúne con Irene Adler para despedirse de ella antes de que se vaya de Londres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La despedida

Sherlock llegó diez minutos antes al lugar donde ella le había indicado en el mensaje que había enviado a su página web. No debería haber ido a encontrarse con aquella mujer, La Mujer, pero allí estaba, esperando casi impaciente a que apareciese y le explicase qué quería.

Por fin apareció Irene por la esquina, con sus andares felinos de siempre pero vestida de una forma mucho más sencilla y discreta: llevaba vaqueros y un abrigo corto por la cadera, mientras que su pelo caía en bucles hasta debajo de su pecho y no llevaba apenas maquillaje.

-¿Dónde está la gran dominatrix? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, pero ella lo miró con seriedad y Sherlock se puso serio también.

-Tú mismo dijiste que no iba a durar mucho, no puedo llamar la atención.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? -Irene abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sherlock volvió a interrumpirla- Antes de que diga nada, espero que tenga en cuenta que no pienso fiarme de usted, señorita Adler. Bastante daño ha hecho ya, solo he venido por curiosidad.

Irene cerró los ojos y negó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a él.

-No vengo a pedirte nada, solo a despedirme -la última palabra hizo que Sherlock tuviese que ocultar un pequeño escalofrío-. No creo que volvamos a vernos, ya que me voy lejos y no voy a estar tan… activa.

-Claro… bueno… espero que le vaya bien -Sherlock tartamudeaba, dudando sobre lo que debía decir-. Si volvemos a vernos, espero que sea en mejores condiciones que la primera vez. A pesar de todo, ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Adler.

Sherlock tendió la mano e Irene se la estrechó, sonriendo cordialmente.

-Igualmente. Pero llámame, Irene, por favor.

-Por supuesto, Irene, bon voyage.

Irene se alejó y se volvió para mirar a Sherlock una última vez y decirle adiós con la mano. Sherlock contestó con otro gesto y se quedó en el callejón hasta que Irene desapareció tras la curva. Entonces respiró hondo y se giró. Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando escuchó un par de ligeros pies corriendo hacia él y se paro a esperar, hasta que las manos de Irene se posaron en sus hombros.

-Espera -jadeó La Mujer haciendo que Sherlock se diese la vuelta y quedase con su cara a unos centímetros de la de ella-. Ya que no vamos a volver a vernos, quiero llevarme algo. Espero que no te importe…

Sherlock apenas pudo moverse antes de que los labios de Irene se posasen dulcemente sobre los suyos. Él no se movió, solo dejó que ella lo besase durante unos segundos. Cuando Irene se apartó, lo miró con una disculpa muda en los ojos durante el tiempo que Sherlock tardó en reaccionar y abrazarla para volver a besarla apasionadamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se cubrían de besos y caricias con ansia, liberando lo que antes habían tenido que contener.

Irene acabó el beso casi bruscamente para irse, pero Sherlock volvió a retenerla. Recordando el gesto con el que la había vencido, cogió con cariño su mano y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, colocó la muñeca de ella en sus labios para sentir su pulso. Irene puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock y la bajó, acariciándolo, para liberarla, pero él aún entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, aunque al segundo abrió la mano para dejarla marcharse.

Irene formó un “adiós” con los labios, incapaz de dejar salir la voz, antes de irse más rápido que la otra vez y sin volverse. Sherlock volvió a quedarse solo en el callejón hasta verla desaparecer tras la esquina y solo entonces salió para volver a ser el mismo de siempre: frío, cerebral y ajeno a los sentimientos, pues estos se habían marchado con Irene y probablemente no volverían jamás.


End file.
